Things Unsaid
by Volerian
Summary: After hearing her God wants her to stop looking for Shaw, Root can't handle it and goes to the one place that is comforting. While there she finds something left behind by Shaw.


So I wrote this for my partner for a Valentines Day present. I want to thank her for putting up with my obsessive shipping of these two. She truly is the best thing in my life and I don't know what I would do without her. Honestly I would be as lost as Root is without Shaw.

Anyways I hope you all like this one shot.

* * *

**Sierra**. **Tango**. **Oscar**. **Papa**.

The words spoken by her former God echoed repeatedly in her head along with Harold's speech. Angrily shaking her head Root walks, her feet wandering where they will while she tries to process all that has happened, yet she can't bring herself to give up her search for her. For Shaw.

Just the thought of her name has Root pausing, her eyes watering with tears and a lump forming in her throat. She tries to quell the rising tide of emotion and breathes out shakily but it does nothing to stop the flood of emotions.

Ducking into an alley out of the way of prying eyes and into a dark corner of the map Root loses it. The tears come in waves leaving her gasping for breath, uttering Shaw's name brokenly when she can.

These emotions drop her to her knees and Root fights for control yet she can't seem to get past how her God and Harold have forsaken her and Shaw.

Shaw, who has come to mean so much to her, who has made her happier than she ever thought she would be. Yet all of that was ripped away from her before it could begin.

Shakily she rises from her knees bracing against the brick wall focusing on a good memory. Something to chase away the looming abyss.

Immediately she recalls how the other woman's lips felt against her own; warm, lush and inviting They would have definitely been like a four alarm fire and an oil spill but it would have been amazing. Wild and untamed.

Taking comfort in the memories of the missing woman, Root draws up and breaths deeply, finding herself once again moving yet she now has a destination in mind.

* * *

Awhile later she finds herself at an all too familiar location and she wishes she would have been here under different circumstances. As Root looks around Shaw's sparse apartment she can't help imagining them there.

She can see it clear as day in her mind.

_After a long day working on a number and a couple close calls with Samaritan operatives, Shaw seems to be done with Roots teasing and innuendo. Especially since the other woman has followed her home._

_As they step in the door Root moves to kiss Shaw, but the tables are turned when she finds herself pushed roughly up against the door. Roots eyes immediately find brown ones, smoldering with lust and something else._

_Then all thought goes out the window as lips meet her own. Its a fight of teeth and tongue that dance the line of harsh and soothing, yet it only spurns the two of them forward. Clothes are pulled off quickly as they make their way to the couch, falling together in a tangle of limbs._

**Root.**

Hearing her name in her Gods voice quickly ends her fantasy and has her anger flaring.

"What?! I know what you want me to do. But I can't. No, I won't let this go. I loved her! I still do!"

Her voice is penetrating and rough in the quiet of the apartment.

"How can you expect me to give up on her?"

As she waits for a reply, she wishes that for once she was not connected to the Machine. That she could get rid of her cochlear implant and just disconnect. She didn't want to hear how it was over.

Not again.

Yet that is not what she hears, and has to ask to hear the words again.

**Closet. Top shelf, right side.**

Scrambling to the bedroom she throws open the closet doors, almost throwing them off the track. Reaching around blindly on the top shelf, her fingertips brush an envelope and for a brief moment Root forgets to breathe.

The paper crinkles as she grasps it, pulling it quickly to her.

A cursory glance at the envelope shows it bears no name on it but she forges ahead and opens it with trembling hands.

Its as if someone has punched her when she sees Shaw's scroll on the paper in front of her, and tears threaten to fall once more. 

_ Honestly I don't know what you are doing here because you should be out there hunting the numbers with Team Machine. And its creepy that you are poking around in my stuff but if anyone were to come looking it would be you. I know I say I don't care about people but I do. Its quiet but its there._

_I'm not saying we could have been something because we most likely would have killed one another but it would have been fun. You and your guns, well there hot. Your hot, i'm hot it could have worked._

_But I'm gone. It's the only reason you would be here._

_Take care of Gen for me. And Bear. And the guys._

_Shaw_

The letter was decidedly Shaw, and Root couldn't help but chuckle softly at Shaw's slight scolding but it also made her miss the firecracker more.

Folding the letter she pockets it, moving out of the apartment slowly knowing there is nothing left there for her. She has to move forward but even this won't make her give up hope.

Once she reaches the street Root looks to the nearest street camera and says the only thing she can, "Thank you."

That doesn't mean she forgives her God because she doesn't. She will keep looking, keep searching and tracking down Samaritan agents as a one woman wrecking ball. If Shaw is alive she will find her.

* * *

Months later in a hotel on the other side of the world she is woken by a buzzing in her ear followed by the words she has longed to hear.

**She's Alive**.

Root proceeds to get out of bed, listening to the Machine tell her all the details but she can't focus. All she can think of is Shaw.

She is finally going to get her girl back and Root vows once she does she will make the most of each moment they have together.

A four alarm fire and and oil rig indeed.

* * *

So i hope you all enjoyed this one shot! I hope you will review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
